Nouveau Départ
by Noxana Lestrange
Summary: ...Imaginez que Ginny Weasley soit morte et Tom Jedusor revenu à la vie...


**Titre : **_Nouveau Départ_

**Personnages** :_ Hermione Granger, Tom Jedusor, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et d'autres encore je pense..._

**Rating :** _K+, je vais peut-être le changer au fil de l'histoire, je ne sais pas encore..._

**Annonce :** _Imaginez qu'Harry Potter n'ait jamais pris part au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, que Cédric Diggory l'ait gagné et qu'il ne soit pas mort, imaginez qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de faux Maugrey, imaginez que le journal de Tom Jedusor n'existe non pas dans Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets mais dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, imaginez que Ginny Weasley soit morte et que Tom Jedusor soit revenu à la vie, à sa vie de jeune sorcier et qu'il ait été réintégré à Poudlard. Imaginez enfin qu'Hermione Granger détourne le futur Lord Voldemort de ses noirs desseins..._

**Disclaimer : **_Tous les personnages, lieux et noms cités dans ce texte sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling..._

**Autre :**_ J'ai mis énormément de temps à écrire ce chapitre et je ne sais pas encore comment poursuivre cette fan fiction, alors pour ceux qui liront, je leur demande de m'excuser du temps qu'il me faudra pour publier le deuxième chapitre...__  
_

_Trêve de bavardages... sur ce, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture_

* * *

Des pleurs, des cris, des disputes, voilà ce qui avait rythmé ces deux mois de vacances au Terrier depuis le trouble qu'avait causé la mort de Ginny au début de l'été. On ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui était arrivé, on l'avait juste retrouvée, étendue sur son lit avec ce qui ressemblait à un journal intime vierge reposant, ouvert, à ses côtés. Lorsque Mrs. Weasley avait découvert le corps de son enfant, elle avait, bien évidemment, fondu en larmes, c'était sa petite Ginny, sa fille unique ; puis elle avait hurlé. Molly refusait obstinément de croire sa fille morte. Mr. Weasley était accouru auprès de sa femme dès qu'il l'avait entendue s'égosiller que ce ne pouvait pas être possible lorsqu'à son tour il avait trouvé sa fille, allongée, sans vie. Il avait essayé de ne pas laisser transparaître son malaise. Il tentait de réconforter sa femme mais n'y parvenait pas. Il se mit également à crier et à pleurer. Bientôt, la famille Weasley au complet sa retrouva à contempler la triste vision qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Arthur descendit à la cuisine et envoya deux hiboux au ministère. L'un des hiboux délivrerait un message à ses collègues pour l'excuser de ne pas aller travailler ce jour-là car certaines circonstances familiales l'exigeaient. Et le second hibou, Coquecigrue, qu'il avait emprunté à Ronald, apporterait un message au bureau de la brigade de police sorcière. Cette dernière enverrait un médicomage-légiste qui constaterait le décès et enquêterait sur les circonstances de la mort de la jeune fille.

…

…

_Quelques heures avant la découverte du corps :_

_La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, Ginny Weasley, une fois qu'elle eut posé la tête sur l'oreiller s'était endormie. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à écrire ses pensées dans son journal intime ou plutôt, celui de Tom Jedusor. Elle avait écrit qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir tout le temps se battre contre ses frères et entendre sa mère s'énerver contre ces derniers. Elle avait noté énormément d'autres choses encore. Après avoir couché ses dernières pensées sur le papier jauni du carnet, elle avait sombré dans un très profond sommeil. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais cette nuit allait lui être fatale. Les heures passaient, la jeune fille était allongée, presque vidée de toutes ses forces vitales. Une silhouette avait surgi dans le néant, apparemment elle s'était échappée du journal. Un beau jeune homme en était sorti, il devait avoir entre 16 et 18 ans. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, il avait des yeux tout aussi sombres. Il balaya la petite chambre du regard, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce. Il en sortit précipitamment, sans faire le moindre bruit, il se retrouva rapidement à l'extérieur de la petite maison délabrée qui abritait la famille Weasley. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait dormi très longtemps, trop longtemps. Il ne savait pas en quelle année il était apparu. Il connaissait un endroit qui l'abriterait mais il ne savait pas comment s'y rendre. Il souhaitait aller au village de Pré-au-Lard, dans un bar miteux qui portait le nom de « La Tête De Sanglier » le barman était un vieux fou, passionné par les chèvres. Le jeune homme n'était même pas sûr que ce lieu existe encore, cependant, il voulait y aller. Il se souvenait d'avoir appris comment disparaître d'un endroit pour réapparaître à un autre en quelques secondes. Tom Jedusor se focalisa sur sa destination puis transplana dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, enroulé dans une légère cape de voyage. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé dans la rue principale, il se dirigea vers le bar miteux auquel il avait pensé plus tôt. Le propriétaire demeurait le même. Le jeune sorcier demanda une chambre au vieil homme après l'avoir questionné quant à la date. Il était donc arrivé en 1995, soit 52 ans après qu'il eut ouvert la Chambre Des Secrets pour la première fois, car oui, le jeune homme voulait la rouvrir mais pour ce faire, il devait réintégrer Poudlard. Il ignorait qui était le directeur actuel de l'école de magie, tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que ce ne soit pas Dumbledore qui avait été le seul à avoir des soupçons sur ses intentions._

…

…

Quelques semaines plus tard, ce qui restait de la famille Weasley avait été transférée au 12, Square Grimmaurd, le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils y avaient rejoint Sirius, Rémus et les autres, Hermione était là aussi, quand elle était arrivée, elle avait bien vu que les Weasley n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme. Elle avait essayé de découvrir la raison de leur mal-être et de leurs disputes incessantes, Ron lui avait dit que Ginny était morte, la brune s'était écroulée, sa meilleure amie avait quitté ce monde, laissant sa famille se déchirer. C'était comme si la rousse était la raison qui faisait que sa famille restait plus ou moins calme. Ce qui rendait la mort de Ginny plus douloureuse encore, c'était le fait que personne n'avait le droit de parler de sa mort ou de l'Ordre à Harry. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne pouvait partager leur peine avec leur meilleur ami. Mais tout serait plus facile dans une semaine, Harry rejoindrait les autres au Quartier Général.

À l'annonce du décès de sa meilleure amie, Hermione s'était effondrée, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant pleuré de toute sa courte vie, elle considérait la rousse comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cette dernière avait pu mourir. Elle s'était en quelques sorte enfermée dans ses pensées, la brune se sentait vraiment mal, certes, elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec son amie et elle s'en voulait pour cela. Hermione ne voulait parler à personne, elle savait bien que ça n'allait pas changer grand chose mais elle ne voulait pas imaginer la vie sans sa meilleure amie.

Enfin, Harry arriva chez son parrain. Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle concernant Ginny, il lui avait semblé que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. La dernière semaine de vacances se déroula au ralentit pour tout le monde. C'était bien sûr déjà le cas dans les semaines qui avaient précédé la rentrée mais la dernière semaine avait été la pire de toutes.

…

...

_Pendant ce temps, à Pré-au-Lard :_

_Tom Jedusor avait envoyé un message à Poudlard il y avait déjà deux semaines de cela, il demandait une entrevue au directeur de l'école mais il attendait toujours une réponse. Il se demanda si la lettre était bien arrivée à destination, après tout, ce n'était tout de même pas à des kilomètres de « La Tête De Sanglier » alors pourquoi le directeur ou la directrice tardait tant à lui répondre._

_Après une nouvelle semaine d'attente, la réponse du directeur lui parvint enfin, il était d'accord de lui accorder un entretien. Il avait rendez-cous le jour même à 14 heures. Jedusor se prépara longuement, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire au vieux fou de Dumbledore pour le convaincre de le laisser revenir à Poudlard car maintenant, il savait qui était le directeur de l'école. L'heure de la rencontre sonna, Jedusor frappa à la porte du bureau directorial. Lorsqu'il avait envoyé son message à l'école, il avait volontairement oublié de signer, alors certainement que le vieux fou serait surpris de retrouver le Tom Jedusor qu'il avait connu 52 ans auparavant. L'homme aux lunettes en demi-lune ouvrit la porte et fit malgré tout entrer le jeune homme, une chose était sûre, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver en face de l'élève le plus brillant que Poudlard eut jamais connu. Après une très longue conversation, Dumbledore avait accepté la demande du jeune homme, durant l'année il trouverait un moyen de détourner le futur Lord Noir de sa soif de pouvoir. L'homme à la longue barbe argentée était persuadé qu'il restait une part d'humanité tout au fond de son ancien élève. Il avait fait repasser son ancien élève sous le Choixpeau bien qu'il sache déjà dans quelle maison l'héritier de Serpentard allait être envoyé._

…

…

La rentrée arriva enfin mais personne n'était réellement heureux de retourner à l'école sans Ginny. Hermione avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole mais elle était tout de même très différente des années précédentes. Pendant les vacances, elle avait énormément pleuré, elle dormait peu, par conséquent, elle avait de grands cernes autours des yeux.

Ils arrivèrent au Château à 19h30, comme d'habitude. Les premières année se ruaient tous vers Hagrid, ils semblaient stupéfaits par sa taille.

Le trio d'or commençait sa cinquième année. Le directeur fit son discours et présenta le professeur Ombrage qui avait interrompu le discours avec des paroles plus que provocatrices envers Poudlard. Le ministère se mêlait des affaires de l'école, ce qui ne plaisait guère à Hermione. La jeune fille regardait autours d'elle, elle cherchait sa meilleure amie bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Son regard s'arrêta sur la table des Serpentard, il lui semblait que l'un des élèves, il devait être en sixième année, n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette école.

L'élève en question sentait que quelqu'un l'observait, il sentait un regard sur lui mais il ne se retourna pas. Bientôt, tous les Gryffondor lançaient des regards discrets en direction de la table ennemie. Voyant l'attitude des rouges et or, les Serdaigle et les Pouffsouffle jetèrent eux-aussi des coups d'oeil à la table des verts et argent. Toute l'école remarqua la présence de Tom Jedusor, ce dernier se sentait mal à l'aise, il détestait vraiment quand les gens le regardaient. Il ne voulait pas que sa présence attire les regards des curieux qui se demandaient qui il était, il savait que son arrivée à Poudlard allait intéresser beaucoup de monde, mais il n'imaginait pas que « beaucoup de monde » allait signifier « toute l'école ». Il trouverait un moyen de s'éclipser de temps en temps pour mettre son plan à exécution...

...

...

_**À suivre...**_


End file.
